Kiss from the rose
by vedha
Summary: EriolXTomoyo fanfic inspired by Seal's Kiss from the rose


The beautifully decorated ball room was filled with handsome lads and wonderful ladies clad in elegant dresses. This story is about a certain raven haired beauty who was sitting in one of the chairs alone. She had come with her cousin but that honey haired girl was stolen by the man who claimed to be her fiancé.

So Tomoyo sat alone watching all the happy couples dancing. She was in no mood to dance and was denying anyone who would approach her stunned by her beauty. Her indigo coloured dress did a good job in hugging her curves and flowing just about her waist. The dress was a one-side off shouldered one and went till her ankles. A heavy sigh escaped her mouth as she thought about a blue haired spectacled magician who had stolen her heart when they were still young. Her violet eyes searched through the crowd to find her cousin but were in vain.

Just as she got up to leave, a young man with dark hair which glistened with a blue colour in light kneeled in front of her.

"May I have a dance with you milady?" he offered.

Tomoyo felt blood rushing to her cheeks when she saw his face. "I am not yet ready for a dance Eriol!" she said with a big blush.

He smiled and got up "I can certainly wait till you are ready." He said and made her sit while he went to get drinks.

Once he came back she asked "When did you come back?"

"I arrived just this morning. My cute descendent told me about this ball. So I came..." he informed her drinking his juice.

"But Li did not tell about you coming with him. He came alone if I remember correctly." She said putting her index finger on her chin thinking hard.

Eriol laughed and said "I was not in a mood to come in the first place. But something said that I should come here tonight. Syaoran does not know that I am here yet."

'I think I can have you for myself the whole night.' She thought and asked him "So how are things at England?"

"Things got boring in England. That is the reason I came here." He said setting his glass aside.

The songs got slower now. "I am ready now..." she blurted out. For a moment he did not understand what she was telling. But he eventually understood without anymore explanation and led her to the dance floor.

Seal's Kiss from a rose was playing. "It's my favourite song." She whispered into his ear. They both danced with such passion that people started looking at this couple with awe.

As they danced Tomoyo looked out. The night was beautiful outside the hall. Eriol understood her look and said "Let's go for a walk." She nodded and they both left the building.

The full moon night was such a wonderful scene from a lake side. The azure eyed mage held Tomoyo's hand and walked with her.

"Where are you staying now?" she asked just to break the silence.

"I am staying in a nearby hotel. Have to look for an apartment tomorrow." He said looking at the moon.

"The moon is just as beautiful as you are." He said and stopping to face her. They both were under a street light.

Without a little warning he cupped her face and kissed her fully in the lips. Though Tomoyo was just shocked by his sudden action she relaxed in his touch and kissed him back.

But before she could get with his action fully, he parted away. They were still able to hear the music as he walked away. There she was standing not able to understand his exact actions. Tears were threatening to spill.

'He just kissed me. So he likes me. But why is he walking away from me? Can't he understand that I love him as well?' thoughts were filling up her mind as tears filled her eyes. By the time Tomoyo realised that she should do something Eriol had walked a good distance away from her. Without second thought she lifted her skirt and started running towards him.

She caught up with the mage and stopped in front of him. When she was catching her breathe Eriol had this funny look on his face.

"I had wanted to do something all evening." She said between her breathes.

"What?" he asked with a little knowing look.

"This..." she said and kissed him. Eriol immediately had his hands on her waist while hers rested on his shoulder. After a long kiss they broke apart for air with a big smile on both their faces.

"You do know that I love you right?" he asked with a grin.

"No I was practising to kiss my husband." She hit him playfully. He rests his forehead on hers and said "You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain..." and they left hand in hand.

The song in the background ended "_now that the rose is in bloom a light hits the gloom on the grave..." _with the newly formed couple walking towards a new future.


End file.
